1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of interfacing between a terminal and a smart card, more specifically an interface system and method between a terminal and a smart card for preparing the execution of service applications stored in a terminal smart card through the initialization process between the terminal and the smart card during the implementation of an “Application On Card” functionality in the smart card stored terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high capacity USIM card refers to a smart card with a configuration in the form of a single chip, for example combined with high-capacity NAND flash memory on the existing USIM card. This USIM card can be loaded with various operator services (WIPI Application, etc.), and provide customers with a large amount of memory (larger than 256 Mbytes or 1 GByte). Thus, the needs for high capacity USIM cards are increasing.
In this regard, previously mobile service applications resided on the software platform within a terminal, but as described above, with the development of high capacity smart card technology, the environment has been established to put service applications into USIM cards due to the increased card performance.
However, in order to implement an “Application on Card” functionality that executes service applications residing in a high capacity USIM card interworking with a terminal as described above, it is necessary to define a new interface standard between the terminal and USIM card.